Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Pour être claire, Kyo fait parti de ces grands hommes en blouson noir que toutes les filles veulent avoir, le genre de garçon qui ne plaît pas du tout à l’autorité parentale, et mon frère est l’autorité parentale. -KyoXYuya- -UA- -OS- -POV de Yuya-


**Auteur : **_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre :**_ Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_POV de Yuya, humour, UA, OS  
_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :**_ SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note : **_Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un petit POV marrant… :) Enfin marrant, je me comprends :D_

**Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent**

Je suis Yuya Shiina et Kyo est mon petit ami depuis bientôt trois mois. Ce soir nous allons au cinéma, juste histoire de se retrouver tous les deux. Pour l'occasion j'ai même fait les boutiques et j'ai dégoté une superbe paire de bottes. Ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire ramper mais comme toute femme j'ai besoin de me sentir belle en toutes circonstances. Je suis en train de mettre ces… foutues bottes ! Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que j'achète des trucs avec autant de lacets ? Je suis déjà assez en retard, Kyo va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. J'entends la sonnette. Tiens quand on parle du loup. Je me bats avec les lacets de ma deuxième botte, c'est compliqué à mettre ! La vendeuse était bien plus douée que moi. Il ne faut pas que je fasse attendre Kyo. J'entends la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Oh non ! Ils vont se voir ! Depuis que j'ai rencontré Kyo j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il évite de rencontrer mon grand frère, avec qui je vis depuis la mort de nos parents. Pour être claire, Kyo fait parti de ces grands hommes en blouson noir que toutes les filles veulent avoir, le genre de garçon qui ne plaît pas du tout à l'autorité parentale, et mon frère est l'autorité parentale. Je pense que le fait même que j'ai un petit ami doit lui déplaire. Ce qu'il peut être papa poule !

Je termine enfin de lacer ma deuxième botte et cours vers la porte d'entrée. J'assiste à une scène figée, les deux hommes de ma vie sont là, à se regarder, en chien de faïence sur le pas de la porte. Ce que je vois est horrible. Nozomu fixe Kyo comme s'il était un intrus dans son château fort. C'en est presque comique de le voir aussi sérieux. Il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles, il cherche sûrement une raison de ne pas le laisser m'emmener. Bien sur, Kyo lui renvoie son regard froid, ça m'aurait vraiment étonnée qu'il ne fasse rien. J'ai presque l'impression d'assister à un duel de cow-boy. Vous savez lorsque le méchant et le gentil se rencontrent enfin à la fin du film et se regardent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que le gentil ne dégaine son arme en premier et ne tue le méchant pour la happy end. C'est la même chose qui se passe dans l'entrée de ma maison, sauf qu'il n'y a ni gentil ni méchant, c'est dur de savoir qui va l'emporter. Kyo, je dis bien Kyo, le Kyo qui n'a la cosette facile, brise le silence avec son petit sourire narquois habituel.

-Je viens chercher Yuya, Grand frère.

Il insiste bien sur les deux derniers mots de sa phrase et observe avec amusement mon frère, écarlate, qui lui répond en serrant les dents :

-Et puis-je savoir où vous allez l'emmener ?

Je ne connaissais pas mon frère aussi froid. Il a l'air de le détester tellement qu'il ne dégage pas sa chaleur habituelle. C'en est presque criminel de le laisser dévisager Kyo ainsi. Il va tomber malade à force de se contracter ainsi.

-Dans un endroit intime, ricane mon amoureux.

Je me frappe mentalement le front, il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Ca l'amuse peut-être ? Je lui lance un regard noir pour qu'il comprenne mon opinion. Mais ça ne fait qu'agrandir son petit sourire. Quel crétin ! Il se marre ! Je suis sûre que dans son for intérieur il prend son pied. Je tourne le regard vers mon frère. Ce que Kyo vient de lui dire est pire qu'une déclaration de guerre. Il sert les poings tellement fort qu'ils changent de couleur. Mais où est passé le grand frère calme et réfléchi qui mange avec moi tous les matins ?

-On va au cinéma, dis-je pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Nozomu sursaute, il ne m'avait pas entendue arriver. Kyo m'examine un instant et sourit, d'un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Il me trouve jolie, c'est déjà ça.

-Et comment vous y aller ? demande mon frère, d'une méfiance à toute épreuve.

Apparemment il n'a pas vu les deux casques que Kyo tient à bout de bras. S'il s'en était rendu compte, je pouvais aller me coucher tout de suite.

-Kyo a une voiture, je lui mens.

Il ne faut surtout pas faire s'éterniser cette conversation. Ca risquerait de mal tourner. J'attrape le bras de Kyo, embrasse au passage mon frère sur la joue et sors de la maison.

-On y va, à plus tard.

-Si tu as un problème quelconque, appelle-moi ! dit-il très sérieusement.

Je lui envoie un grand sourire rassurant, tout ira bien, je suis avec Kyo, la seule chose qui puisse m'arriver serait un trop plein de… enfin de… Bref passons…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… lui répondis-je, comme si ça allait le rassurer.

Je ferme la porte et Kyo me saisit par les épaules pour m'embrasser à sa façon. J'aurais beau toujours le nier en public mais j'adore quand il fait ça. Il me lâche après un long moment d'apnée et de plaisir et je ronronne contre son torse. Oh oui ! J'adore ça ! Je lève la tête et il me lance un sourire narquois avant de me tendre mon casque.

-Vous êtes des marrants dans la famille, vous démarrez toujours au quart de tour.

**Fin**

_Bon dîtes-moi !  
_

_Ce texte a plu à une seule personne pour le moment_

_enfin j'ai fait lire cette version à une seule personne aussi xD_

_Mais bon, moi il ne me plait pas_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
